Timeline
Existences There are two planes of existence; the physical plane and the astral plane. Throughout history, language changes. A plane is aliased a dimension, a planet and sub-levels are both aliased a world or a realm, and a galaxy is aliased a universe or a sector. Physical The physical plane is what it sounds like. The realms it consists of are Anemarg, Terradon, Psytchevi, and Gnarr. Psytchevi's two moons are named Rin and Lo. The two known planets exist in the Tasmaphan System in the Viamagia Galaxy, which co-exists with the Vialactea Galaxy. It's aliased the Milky Way Galaxy and the Forbidden Sector. The galaxy part of the names sometimes get dropped. All of the planets in our solar system were named after Roman gods, including ours. It's just that most people don't realize it. The goddess of earth is Gaia in Greek and Terra in Roman. In Baolynn, they refer to Earth as Gaia because terra is associated with terramancy. Astral The astral plane is the home of spirits, dreamers, and wanderers. The realms it consists of are Jeozamar, Valaru, Conta, Perikoi, and Meornatos. It's reached by being sent there by Venra, falling asleep, an OBE, or teleporting. Umbraeths are known for using it as a midway point from one physical location to another. It's also where infinity bags make their vaults. Relations * Physical Plane ** Vialactia Galaxy *** Gaia ** Viamagia Galaxy *** Anemarg **** Terradon *** Psytchevi **** Gnarr **** Rin **** Lo * Astral Plane ** Meornatos ** Perikoi *** Jeozamar *** Valaru *** Conta Trivia * Anemarg used to be called Animargi, like anime, as Animargi and Terradon used to represent the virtual and physical realities. Anime dragon and earth man, that's what they were. * Anemarg and Terradon were once two separate planets with Psytchevi acting as the astral plane. The other realms came later. * Jeozamar and Valaru used to be in Anemarg's mantle and core, while Conta was in Psytchevi's core. Perikoi and Meornatos weren't created until they were separated into the astral plane. * Psytchevi's moons are based on the Kagamine twins. * Via Lactea is Latin for "milky way". The Milky Way Galaxy is the galaxy we inhabit. Time Vihkluso Calendar The Vihkluso calendar is a lunar calendar internationally used on Anemarg and Psytchevi. With spring being the beginning of each year, it consists of: * Twenty-four hour days * Seven days a week * Four weeks plus three days per month * Thirty-one days in a month * Three months per season * Four seasons per year * Three hundred seventy-two days a year If I did my math right, they get an extra week's worth of days in their year, but they're also 35 years behind. Our 2017 is their 1982. Date format varies on the culture and region, but DMY is the most common. These are the Kaldsprak names of the months and their equivalents: *Frostmelt - March *Dawnrise - April *Paleroot - May *Liateye - June *Sunhigh - July *Mildeer - August *Witherwelt - September *Darkroot - October *Duskdown - November *Hushflake - December *Xochuf - January *Icebel - February Timeline IRL Two acronyms that are commonly used for time are BC and AD. BC means "Before Christ". AD means "Anno Domini", which means "the year of our Lord" in Latin, not "after death". Two other acronyms that are also used are BCE and CE. BCE means "before common era". CE means "common era", not "current era" or "Christian era". Using BCE/CE over BC/AD isn't about erasing Jesus Of Nazareth from the calendar nor is it about "political correctness". I hate that term. It's purely about accuracy. Not everything is about you guys. In Baolynn BR and AR are the terms that Baolynnians use. They stand for "before rift" and "after rift" in reference to when Baolynn created a new world for all magickal beings. The rift between Vialactia and Viamagia is when their timeline and the Vihkluso calendar starts. Individual Series Zantiques Era (1-299AR) The new world dawns new possibilities. Much of this era was full of fighting over territory and resources as many of the races attempted to find their place. The era ended with the crowning of the first emperor. * ... Tuscor Era (300-594AR) Constant fighting, illness, and disagreements spread across much of the world as the strongest nations strived for more. This era is also notable for the domination of goblins into servitude by dwarves. * ... Guinahar Era (595-799AR) Many traditions, cultures, and languages became lost or changed by the king of the hill, the Neroulans. It came to be as an alliance between the lelves and the humans. This era is also notable for the rise of the saccitorean commonwealth. 500AR was the beginning of the Early Middle Ages. * ... Nerolix Era (800-1099AR) The Neroulans were demolished by the Boghoirea, an alliance between the welves and the hulders. The elves thrived in this era, along with the saccitors. The trolls were nearly wiped out and the High Middle Ages began in 1000AR. * ... Belumta Era (1100-1305AR) Warfare became more dangerous as metallurgy advanced, leading to more powerful weapons and armor. Goblins are emancipated from their servitude. * ... Tseinber Era (1306-1584AR) With wars skidding to a near halt and education becoming standardized, this time period was named after an influential scholar. Nazaire Tseinber and several others also dawned an era of peaceful craftsmen that lasted two and a half centuries. The Late Middle Ages began in 1300AR, ending in 1500AR. 1350 * On the 3rd of Mildeer, Ringzy Etua is born. 1396 * Ringzy Etua marries Nayari Phan'tuum to join their families together. 1428 * Sixteen years later when Nayari leaves him, 74R year old Ringzy Etua opens up the Kalei Cirque. * Perry Murlykan overhears about the Kalei Cirque later that year. He desired to see it for himself, despite being in Arvalanch. He came across 35R Yuci Tachibana, drunk and confused in a secluded camp. He forced her to take them to Psytchevi. Perry met Ringzy, as they came to an agreement over Yuci. For every soul she gave Perry, he would give Ringzy anything he desired. 1434 * Six years of Yuci being a gladiator and Ringzy decides to use her as more than a fighting dog. He plays his cards right as she sets her sights on the Saccitorean Councilmember's throats. 1436 * It only takes Yuci two years to finish them off. Ringzy slips the rug from under her. As she's escaping the final viscount's manor, she falls into the jaws of the authorities. She is sent to Fort Latgax, Naddus. 1445 * On the 31st of Darkroot, Yuci Tachibana dies on her final escape attempt. She tried for nine years. Her full sentence was twenty-five. Corsairean Era (1585-1806AR) Due to the fact that Baolynnian waters are unsafe for major naval travel, ships took to the skies, birthing an era of sky pirates called corsairs. This was two centuries worth of industrial advancements and exploration. 1585 * Fifty years before Vincent Knight's death, the Thandopi (than-doe-pee) Revolution begins because Tollak became stricter and meaner, causing the realm of Jeozamar to become uneasy. With Xaphan as his lieutenant general, Tanner Vermiculus led the charge against the god of angels. Becoming more furious and fearful of him, Tollak stole the deity of judgement's sword, turning all of the rebels into blackclaws and banishing them to Valaru. 1635 * On the 12th of Sunhigh, Vincent dies due to poison. Hurioglo Era (1807-2001AR) As many of the most successful corsairs were captured, killed, or retired, the Hurioglo Era gave way to advancements in technology and the criminal underworld. Gangs were even more feared. 1929 *On the 16th Of Sunhigh, Niko Malinovsky is born. Vosaut Era (2002-2204AR) As health care and education became much more widely available, scientists rule this era with technological advancements than severely outweigh any other. 2029 * Phoebe LaFevers becomes empress of Anemarg. 2030 * The Dozen War begins due to political disputes. 2042 * The Dozen War ends, thousands slaughtered and hundreds homeless. 2050 * Yuci joins Project NC and accidentally gets sent back in time to the 15th century. Culture Languages * Levanjor * Kaldsprak * Elryth * Warveig * Gerrehasa * Beslik * Noktabian * Ordava * Yzarbe * Ludhabian Literature * The Bard (poem) * Harbinger's Dream (tale) * The Hob's Renewal (tale) * Hymns Of The Fanged One (song) * Motano's Berceuse (song) * The One That Got Away (tale) Measurement The measurement system used in Baolynn is called the Ragyena System. It's of naga origins. Time is measured in the same exact way. One second, one minute, one hour, and so on. Notes * 10sp = 1qu * 820ke = 1bo * A boundet is colloquially known as a glide or a pegasus' glide. * Yuci's height is 6'5"/195m in Gaian terms. In Baolynnian terms, it'd be 77sp, 7.7qu, or 1.5ke, although qutos are the most commonly used. Math Alright, since 1qu = 10in, this is the Baolynnian foot. Levvi is 5'3" and my example. To convert a Gaian height to a Baolynnian height, you take that 5'3" and make it inches. (12*5)+3=63, then 63/10=6.3. So 5'3"=6.3qu. You wanna convert a quto to an inch? 6.3/12 and round by the third number. Oh, you want a metric conversion? I can't figure out the exact math for it, so for now, just convert inches to centimeters. Sorry.